monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Hero (video game)/@comment-5638713-20130129200613/@comment-5598003-20130130183135
Well, the traditional Angel Halo will be in the adult version (MQG 3D). The MGQ fans are going to play MGQ 3D moreso than Hero, and I plan to keep MGQ 3D as true to the source as possible. Hero will use the sword shown in the video except for the deluxe and collector's edition setups which will have an option to switch between the sword in the video or the traditional Angel Halo. The reason for this is because to somebody who has never played MGQ (most likely to play Hero instead of MGQ 3D), traditional Angel Halo would look awkward and possibly annoying. Gamers playing Hero who have never played MGQ would be more likely to expect the game to be along the lines of Zelda. As far as the looks of Angel Halo, I will make it look as close as I can to the original, but I have to keep it within budget on polygons so it doesn't kill everyone's framerate. Overall, it should look pretty close when it's all said and done. Sealed forms, nothing set in stone yet but I would say yes. It's kind of a crucial part of the story to convey. It wouldn't make sense for Luka to want peace and everything and just kill every monster he sees. As for anime, the characters are quite anime, really. If they were cell shaded (rendered in cartoon mode) they would look very anime. The combat prototype used to have a cartoon mode to enable cartoon rendering, in fact, although Unity's cartoon rendering didn't look the greatest. However, after the restructruing, the soft glow effect looked much better than cartoon mode, and was a good balance between normal rendering and cartoon mode, so it became the standard. So what you see is 3D anime characters, but not rendered in cartoon mode, rather rendered in normal 3D with post processing effects. Truthfully, the character design was about a 3 month battle on the forums before I finally hit a common grounds that everyone was OK with. Some wanted realistic style modelling, some wanted anime, and some wanted DisneyToons style. Some wanted Luka to be extremely feminine and girly while others wanted him to be more masculine and edgy. After much time I finally hit a modelling template that was a blend of everything and that is where it lies. Everybody looks at it and says it could be better, but if I make it what that person calls better then two thirds of the fanbase goes into an uproar, so it is what it is. And I never mind answering questions. Questions express interest, and the more people interested the better the odds are of the game taking off. Besides, I know alot of MGQ fans are sitting on the edge of their seat biting their nails afraid of how bad I am going to screw everything up. I like being able to aleviate concerns as much as possible and utilize feedback from the MGQ fanbase at every chance I get, because I'm a fan myself, and I want this game to be something the fans will enjoy.